Дерево
на Кашиике]] Деревья ( ) являлись разновидностью растений. Большое количество деревьев, сконцентрированных на одной территории, образовывали леса и джунгли, и на некоторых планетах в Галактике они покрывали большую часть поверхности. Деревья являлись источником древесины, а их стволы покрывала защитная кора. Оба этих материала применялись во многих сферах, как промышленности, так и для бытовых нужд. Деревья различных видов обладали разными свойствами. Так у деревьев вишок, произрастающих на Мандалоре, была очень крепкая древесина, а деревья врошир, с родной планеты вуки Кашиик, вырастали до огромных размеров. На некоторых планетах можно было обнаружить деревья под названием странные деревья. Эти растения являлись сырьём для получения древесного угля. На Залориисе произрастали скрученные деревья. Из них так же получали уголь. Биологические виды и живые существа различных рас, живущие в лесах, были эволюционно приспособлены к жизни на деревьях.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, p. xii Известные виды деревьев *Сосны являлись одним из видов деревьев произраставших на Набу и Кранте. *Деревья врошир, произраставшие на Кашиике, из-за терраформирования планеты, проводимой древней расой раката, вырастали до огромных размеров и покрывали значительное пространство планеты. Этот свойство деревьев сильно повлияло на вуки, которые строили свои дома в стволах и на ветвях этих растений.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Деревья вишок произрастали на Мандалоре. Несмотря на медленный рост,Sacrifice эти деревья покрывали большую часть северного полушария планеты.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel *Дерево галек так же произрастала на Мандалоре. Листья этого дерева имели серебряный цвет, а само дерево жило на протяжении веков и не теряло способность роста на протяжении многих лет. *Родиной деревьев кувара была планета Квиилура. Жители этой сельскохозяйственной планеты выращивали это растение ради его плодов.Republic Commando: Hard Contact *Деревья манакс произрастали на Неймодии и были завезены на денежный мир неймондианцами.Labyrinth of Evil Появления *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel * * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 25: Fire Carrier, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 3'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Extinction'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Choices of One'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel / junior novel *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' * *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' * *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation}} Источники *Droids\Ewoks'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''How to Speak Droid with R2-D2: A Communication Manual'' * Примечания и сноски Категория:Деревья